Makostock '01
by Freddy the Magical Elf
Summary: Cloud, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Aeris, and Tifa mosey on into Makostock '01, a music festival of deranged proportions. So far only the first part is up.


Makostock '01

      AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based on my experiences at Woodstock '99. Lame as it sounds, it was probably the most fun I've ever had in my life, and unlike everyone else I was with, I loved it. 

All the characters are copyright Squaresoft. Woodstock is copyright The Guy Who Created It Whose Name Escapes Me Right Now.

If the idea of a naked Yuffie grosses you out, you may just want to skip this.

This story is dedicated to Heather: who was kind enough to abandon MTV for three days…Curtis, for sharing his Powerade after he got dehydration…the guy who pissed on my friend's shoes while the Chili Peppers were playing because eit was just really funny…the guy behind us who fucked up the Limp Bizkit set.

This story is NOT dedicated to: the people from New Jersey who fought over the bong and then had LOUD sex right next to us at 4 AM…the morons who organized the Jimi Hendrix "tribute" (yeah, fuck you) and most of all, the HEAT!

      Makostock '01

** **

****"Tents?"

            "Check."

            "Sleeping bags?"

            "Check."

            "Extra food?"

            'Check."

            "Extraneously huge case of bottled water?"

            "Mmrrrmmph." Yuffie grunted from underneath it.

            "Bong?"

            "Shit, I knew I forgot something." Cid muttered. "Well, we can probably buy one there."

            Cloud sighed and squinted across the field/parking lot. It was already approximately 8000000 degrees Celsius out there and he had a feeling it would get worse. "Well, that's everything…"

            Tifa, clad only in a bikini top and short-shorts, was busy slathering on 85-factor sunblock. Aeris was lugging a huge backpack and looked like she was about to die, sweat pouring down her face. Yuffie was still lying prone under the case of water. Cid was looking around for something he could hollow out to use as a bong. And Vincent…

            "Hey, where's Vincent?" Tifa asked suddenly.

            "Shit, we lost someone already?" Cloud grumbled. He surveyed the huge, vast camping area and to his dismay saw that it was already almost filled up-a day before the festival started. "Okay, look. Cid, Yuffie, and Aeris, you three go set up camp. Tifa and I will go look for Vincent. We'll meet by the- by the- ummm…"

            Cid was studying a map of the festival grounds. "There's some kinda Internet Café. Let's meet up there."

            "Okay!" Cloud said, relieved. 'Thank you, Cid, we'll do just that. We'll meet up in an hour and then see from there. Let's mosey!"

            "Move out." Cid added automatically.

            "Oh, fuck you."

            "Grrrrmmmmmph….!" said Yuffie.

            *            *            *

            "Okay, how about a spot near the trees so we can get some shade?" Aeris suggested. She, Cid, and Yuffie were standing in a sea of tents, some of them already leaking smoke and shaking in an intriguing manner.

            Cid shook his head. 'Aeris, some people are already camping on the SIDES of the trees. No way in hell we're gonna fit in there; what about next to the Porta-Potties? Might get a little shade from that, and we won't have to walk all over everyone else's ^$$@#$% tents to take a piss."

            "Good point." Aeris said cheerfully. "Gee, it's awfully hot, isn't it?"

            "That's why I'm naked." Yuffie said mellifluously.

            Cid and Aeris both turned around slowly. Indeed, Yuffie was very naked. Naked and sitting on the water case, in fact. Cid's mouth dropped open, his cigarette plummeting to the dirt. Aeris just blushed neon-fried-lobster-wearing-rouge-from-Mars red and covered her eyes.

            "Damn, Yuffie! Put some clothes on!" Cid barked.

            The ninja girl crossed her arms and glared at Cid. 'Now, look. I've seen about two hundred naked people already. Unlike half of them, I'm not fat, dirty, hairy-legged, and ugly, with my nipples pierced. So why don't you just shut up?"

            "WHAT is pierced?!" Aeris squeaked, horrified. Cid and Yuffie ignored her.

            "Maybe so, but you ain't exempt from being raped and having perverts hit on ya!" Cid groused, fumbling for a new cigarette in his shorts pocket. "And I ain't gonna be watching ya all day either!"

            "Why, Cid, I never knew you cared." Yuffie said with a smirk.

            Cid said something very uncouth and the three continued their search for a decent place to camp.

            *            *            *

            "Okay, if you were a Vincent, where would you be? Cloud asked Tifa philosophically, taking a big bite of his turkey-and-veggie wrap.

            "Ummm…honestly, not here." she responded, sucking some Italian dressing off her finger. "Mmmm, good wraps, though."

            Cloud and Tifa sat at a small table by the small stage where the smaller bands would be playing. After searching for 45 minutes, they had decided to sit down and take a breather at a nice little wraps stand before they went over to the Internet café to meet Cid, Yuffie, and the Cetra Unfortunately Known As Aer-head. (Er, Aeris, that is.)

            In the center of the table were a couple mint-green pamphlets weighed down by a salt shaker. Tifa, chewing, picked one up and started leafing through it.

            "What's that?" Cloud asked.

            Her suddenly registered disgust. "Another Christian tract."

            "Again?" Cloud asked. "Didn't we get one driving in?"

            "You mean those things they were touting as maps of the festival grounds that were really bastardized versions of the real things?"

            "Yeah, with alternate landmarks like "The Forest of God's Love" or "Jesus's Stage of Eternal Something-or-other"."

            "Those were SO cute." Tifa said sarcastically, replacing the tract. She stood up. "Well, let's go visit Dennis Leary and the Materia Girl."

            Cloud looked blank.

            "Cid and Yuffie, dumbhead!"

            "Oh, right."


End file.
